Dear Lorenzo
by Sea9262
Summary: Based on a rumor: Lorenzo finds out how is wife really died.
1. Volume 1

Dear Lorenzo  
Sea'Wana

R

I heard a rumor and I decided to go with it. If you know me by now I love spies and adventure.  
  
The Stripper  
  
Alcazar sat in the park with black leather bound book in his hand. SA was scripted on the front in silver letters the initials of a person he had longed for. He gotten a box by messenger three days ago no letter no note just these books each page hand written in her hand.  
  
S- Sophia A- Alcazar Vol. 1  
  
Dear Lorenzo  
  
Today I'm a stripper in the Ukraine …  
  
It's cold but a fur coat can make that so much better. It doesn't make it to much better, I'm a stripper. The fur coat, the fancy jeans all that has to come off just to put on some skimpy outfit and dance in front of chain smoking men with drinking habits, but work is work and you do what you gotta do.  
  
SA Samantha Aredukoff  
  
Sam got dressed, she dresses for the man who put the big black mink coat on her and made her the envy of all the other women dancing at Vladimir's tonight. The club despite assurance to costumers is not all that warm least not in the dressing room. The women know why, but one still has to complain. Jack Korsakov is a rich man who survived the fall of Russia as we know it, quite well. But he made a mistake he sold weapons to a buyer who had Middle Eastern connections.  
  
Boarder Patrol that's what I am, glorified border patrol. This may have nothing to do with my resume which trust me Enzo is quite extensive. I left you for this? By the way where are you Enzo I waited for you for over a week….  
  
Lorenzo blinked at the comment why would she wait for me? He continued to read.  
  
The point to this Op was get his contact sheet and set up a monitoring station. Some poor newbie will get there first assignment this new armpit of the world.  
  
She danced for him and stripped for him and he liked it Jack patted his lap she shook her head no.  
  
-Jacky I'm sweaty.- Heavy Ukraine accent.  
-No matter you get even sweatier tonight my darling.- He purred.  
  
She shook her head no and back away.  
  
-I have special dress for you. The one you bought me. Remember?-  
  
He nods and she goes into the dressing room. Anna is looking at her dress, Sophia yanks the red head away harshly.  
  
-Don't touch-  
-You won't have for long he'll get tired of you.- Anna says.  
-I'm sure, the difference is I'll find some other rich man to take care of me while you be wishing Jack looks your way again.-  
  
Anna growled.  
  
-He won't want you cut up and ugly.- Anna Snaps -Don't fucking think about it! You won't get close enough and you'll be the one cut up Anna think before you act.- Something in the women eyes tells Anna to back away.  
  
She cleaned up and then dressed. She slides the mink coat over her bare shoulders and walks out side were his men are waiting and gets into the Limo.  
  
-No car tonight.- She asks.  
-Tonight special my darling. Come let me see the dress.-  
  
He pushes the mink off her shoulders, licking his lips like a hungry man. He kisses her and then her neck then her bare shoulder, hands room over her body, up to her breast squeezing it hard. She fakes a moan and slide back for his better access. Lorenzo reads the details, her voice in his head as is her writing is cold and disgusted. Jack lifts the dress and pulls down her panties his mouth touches her sex and she forced herself to get aroused.  
  
With most men I can but I haven't had to do this sense we we're married Enzo. I can't even enjoy a good looking man anymore. Believe me Enzo Jack isn't like the rest of these fat pigs, but I just can't, I think of you. Forgive me for putting your face on this bastard but I need to do my job anyway I can.  
  
Jack sits back licking his lips I keep my eyes close and breath hard. She smiles as he hums his favorite tune. Like cigarette after sex she leans forward as he finishes whipping his mouth she kisses him tasting herself on him.  
  
-My I return the favor-  
-No we're hear but later, I know I've gotten you all worked up but now's business be beautiful and keep you mouth shut okay-  
-Yes Jack-  
-Always a good girl not like Anna and the others never they learn. Keep it up and I will make you my wife.-  
  
Truth be told Enzo he not important enough for that. You're wondering if you where? Yes what Luis was doing got our attention. He had the Brenda women I couldn't get close enough to him you where the next best thing. I'm finding I have to ask you to forgive me a lot Enzo god help me I never expected to fall in love with my College professor.  
  
Carly walks into the park, she knows she should ignore him but she can't he's crying tears streaming down his face.  
  
-Lorenzo are you all right-  
-Um, Carly I'm sorry no I'm not I just need to be alone right now-  
-Lorenzo we where friends once-  
-Yes once, but I forced to remember you continue protest to my feeling for you-  
-I sorry that you feel that way about me Lorenzo but you know I love my husband-  
-Yes I do. Today though I am forced to remember how much I loved my wife.-  
  
Courtney and Jax come up on that comment.  
  
-Well that's good then, there won't be any mistakes between us. We can just talk like we did when we first met-  
-No Carly we can't because I'm also forced to remember that your where right. I was placing my respect and admiration for my wife on to you. AND with better reflection I've come see that you are nothing like her. Flawed yes, you both are flawed, strong that to, but respect and integrity make her infinitely superior women.-  
  
Carly felt like she just got slapped. Jax growled at him and stepped in front of him.  
  
-Apologies, your worse then Corinthos-  
-No I don't think that I am. It's only recently my actions have been personal. Everything Corthinos does is personal. I do thank Carly for keeping me company during my grief good day.-  
  
He walked away with the book in his hands. Finding another spot in park he sat down and continued to read.  
  
tbc


	2. Volume 2

Stripper…  
  
The party wasn't boring in fact it was poker game in which Jack often cleaned up. Might have something to with his cheating.  
  
_I prefer backgammon really…  
_  
Lorenzo laughed out loud but his interest was peaked, he did know a Jack Korsakov. Luis talked about his stupidity and taste women after Sophie had died. What would Luis think to know that it was his Sophie that brought the man down? Sam talked to other ladies at the party and realized it was the perfect time to get the sheet and get out. If she did it at any other time she would get caught and the whole point was to make sure Jack suspected nothing.  
  
She excused herself and whispers something dirty in Jack ear that made him laugh. She slipped upstairs and looked around for Uri. Her patsy, smiled at him and they slipped into a small room that Uri didn't know was monitored. Tonight Uri had be worried about security and was in a foul made which made him ruff. That was perfect because then she could say she spurned his advances. Uri was his usual schoolboy fast self which gave her plenty of time to knock him out and get the sheet.  
  
She moves through the massive halls of the mansion missing all the cameras and entering Jack's office she ran a patch between his system and his new watch dog. Once the patch was done she made her way back to Uri who was already waking up he started all over again and she worked to get him off. She could hear Jack calling for her and Uri was getting more aggressive finally he ripped her dress and pushed her out the door. When Jack walked up he looked at the both of them.  
  
-This had better not be what I think it is-  
-Its not. She was all over me when I didn't take to her she got nasty-  
-Funny sounds exactly like what I was going to say-  
-Then both of you are lying. Shot them in the head.-  
  
Uri began to protest, Sam said nothing which made Jack suspicious.  
  
-Why do you not beg for your life-  
-I've done nothing wrong Jack, Uri attacked me if you don't believe me then I'm dead anyway aren't I.-  
  
Jack took it in.  
  
-Kill him kick her out. No need to die for something you didn't do. But I don't want to see you again you get hit on once, you may be more receptive next time-  
-Thank you Jack-  
-Good bye Sam you want plan ticket-  
-No I've got the money you gave me I should be fine-  
-Good then.-  
  
She was taken back to the Club.  
  
-Ice Princess [what a stupid code name] 214257 phase complete-  
-Good work, come from the cold princess.-  
  
_I got a man killed today Enzo, I often ask myself what would you think of me for the things I do? I never sold my soul I gave it willingly for my country and I'm very proud of that. It's just your in me now Enzo your goodness and perfection. I know you'd say your not perfect but to me you always where. I find that the more I write the more I will ask for your forgiveness this chapter Enzo wasn't about the mission but small gleams into the life I choose to live. With this maybe I can understand way you choose not to meet as I had hoped and planned._  
  
Lorenzo was force to frown again, what had she meant by that planned to meet? He knew nothing of this, Lorenzo knew he had to check into this. Why would Sophie write all of these things down knowing it could get her killed. That's why she wrote them down, these Volumes where her evidence someone had murdered his Sophie.  
  
Lorenzo spent the rest of the day reading Volume one it was three other set up case like the first one. It had the same sanario a stripper or waitress who gets in good while she set up a watch dog. The only one she actually slept with was Jack. Lorenzo didn't know why but he found himself relieved for that bit of information. But there where six volumes total and he had only gotten halfway through one.  
  
The last half of the volume set the stage in which Lorenzo began to understand. Why she would take such a risk in writing these Journals.  
  
_Meet John Bradley Harper have you seen Conspiracy Theory with Mel Gibson, Enzo? Well you know how they say every assassin who killed or shot at a president has three names. That's old Johnny boy for you, I know he's destined to kill a president or try to kill one, one day. What scares me Enzo is that this bastard would succeed. What does success mean for old Johnny, Enzo? True evil wins a battle. This man gives me heebee jeebee's the heebee Jeebee's. I've been told that what happens when a newbie meets a Veteran. So why write these? Cause I may be a Veteran someday._  
  
_I know you got through half this book and want to know why I did what I did. Johnny and Luis. They know each other very well I might add. After a couple of years in the service Vet's get there own agendas in their retirement packages. The true believers get the money the government gives for Ops and prays no one ever finds out about it and come for them including their government. The Practical ones, created packages that insure they stay in the life they've been living in and NO ONE comes after them, not even the government. In case you're wondering before I met you and after I'm practical with exceptions_.  
  
Luis watched his sister in law with interest, she talked to Brenda and kept company with the women when ever she could. He'd even heard Sophie tell Lorenzo that no women should be subjected to him. The bitch had nerve she didn't deserve to clean Brenda room let alone call her friend. She turns Lorenzo's head from the family and that also didn't sit well with Luis.  
  
When they came home a married he damn near killed her on the spot. But his brother anger was unlike his, unfocused but just as deadly besides why take such routes when there where better ones. Of course when she started asking him questions about the business his interest peaked he had to check it out. Nothing her background was spotless a few arrest here and there, but cleaned up her life and made it to college. Where she met his brother, Luis knew well enough to know the background was to perfect. The way her money moved the way she acted.  
  
He gave his old friend John a call, he and John had an arrangement that meant him and CIA agent would be working together a long time.  
  
-She works for Marine Special Ops. in conjunction with the CIA. She's good that's why we kept her, I like to keep her alive Luis-  
-Then how do you propose I get her off my back-  
-Leave it to me. She street smart, knows which side her bread is buttered-  
-Your going to order her to leave my brother. Make no mistake Lorenzo is just as dangerous as I am if not worse we're partners John. He'll make you his slave, tread lightly.-  
  
-Lt. Ortiz-  
-Sir-  
-Nice to see you. Have a seat-  
-Why you here sir my last report was to show successful progress-  
-I want you to back off-  
-No sir.-  
  
John looked at her she didn't even ask why, goddamn Marines.  
  
-Listen to me you been compromised-  
-No sir I haven't-  
-Your telling me-  
-What this really about and no more bullshit sir-  
-Luis wants you gone out of his brother's life for good-  
-Not going to happen-  
-Your compromised you know it Luis will expose you. Free advise Lt. cover your own ass in this business and don't worry about anybody else.-  
  
She wanted to say something but didn't.  
  
-Sir may I ask you a favor-  
-Yes-  
-Help me get Lorenzo out. What he could tell you about Luis could change the shape of your deal with him.-  
  
Harper blinked this kid was way smarter then he gave her credit for. That very thought made him very happy to hear her words.  
  
-I'm game.-  
  
To get Luis Alcazar off his back was something Harper would have killed for. Though a useful ally, Luis was a greedy enemy. He had to have it all instead of taking just enough not have troubles. So the plan Ortiz was perfect for him, he knew he liked this kid. Everything was in place Ortiz would fake her death and then he would inform Lorenzo of his brothers part in her death and point him in the right direction of taking Luis down.  
  
Lorenzo looked up form the book, it was already night and he got up to head home.  
  
-But it didn't happen that way.- He said.  
-Didn't it?- Sonny Corinthos was standing before him. Lorenzo sighed.  
  
-What do you want-  
-You made Carly cry-  
-Did I, I must have been in the middle of something. By the way Corinthos you need not worry about me and Carly any longer-  
-Oh whys that-  
-I've come to my senses-  
-That's covenant-  
-You and I both know I don't care if you believe me…- Sonny frowned. -Alcazar-  
-He lied to me. The police officer lied to me, Luis must have found out.- Lorenzo whispered to himself.  
  
His mind played back that day. Luis had told him, it was family business and that he was needed for it. When the officer came to the house Luis acted as if he didn't know him the man seem nervous and a bit annoyed but he told Luis what was relayed to him by the authorizes. Luis had been both very please with himself and more supportive then usual.  
  
[tbc] 


	3. Volume 3

Sonny watched the emotion play across Alcazars face it was from dumbfounded to sheer rage.  
  
-Do you have something else to say?-  
  
Lorenzo snapped.  
  
-Not really-  
-Good I think I need to dig my brother up and kill him again if you'll excuse me.-  
  
He stormed away.  
  
-That was strange.- Jason said.  
-Yeah there something we need to talk about-  
-What's that-  
-There was an accident-  
-Sam okay-  
-Sam and the baby are fine it's…-  
-Jason-  
-Its Mike Sonny he's in the hospital. He's okay someone came to his rescues and she's telling him on hell of a story-  
-What kind of story-  
-You have to hear it for yourself.-  
  
Three days and he tore his apartment apart reading papers that Luis had left behind. There was nothing to find all, Luis had stolen from him and he wanted to know most of all why. He had managed to get to the fourth journal it more of the same Lorenzo began to realize she written all six journal with in a days time of each other. The Volumes where recounts of certain points in her life. Side notes like where was he, and why hadn't he called her where thoughts she had at the time.  
  
Lorenzo ached how could Luis do this to him? He took a shower and came back to the destroyed apartment. He grabbed the fifth Volume and sat down with a bottle of whisky by his side. He poured a glass and drank it.  
  
_It's been over three years and this ache hasn't gone away. I met someone and I'm not sure I can give up the memory of Enzo so quickly I wonder if he was dead would it be easier to move on with someone. His name is Jake he's a Navy SEAL we met when one of his mission went south and the needed someone to get them out. Believe me I was just as surprise by our attraction then he was. Course he's kind of smug and smart assed, maybe it's just sex. Or maybe I was tired of sex for work, makes me feel like a whore. I wanted to feel wanted, I hope you can understand Enzo. It had been six months me and him, till an old love came in to play both his and mine. I saw you._  
  
Sophia sat in a café in Rome enjoying the world she and Jake had taken a plane their after one of his missions. They'd spent the day together until he got a phone call from his ex-wife who was Greek and came back live in Rome with her parents. Sophia wasn't sure how to take his leaving most women would have been mad. She wasn't, she read her book and look at the people go by. Before she knew what was happening it was night fall, she was supposed to meet Jake at a dinner party for friend.  
  
She got dressed, wearing a simple black silk dress and snake skin four inch heels with matching purse she spotted Jake waiting outside. The look on his face to her outfit was pure fire, they walked into the large ballroom and were met by a crowd of people.  
  
-This is a small dinner party-  
-I guess not, look there are the guys.-  
  
They walked over to his fellow Seals all dress in White uniform.  
  
-Damn frogs always gotta out do the Marines.- Sophia grumbled. -You saying I'd look better in that dress then you?- She smiled at Jake's commanding officer.  
-Damn Jake 12 o'clock.- He friend Marcus said.  
  
Sophia looked that way and saw women with long blond hair come over to him. Jake's arm when around her waste and the women looked at them and steeled her face she come over and plastered a fake smile.  
  
-Hello I'm Annabelle.- Sticking out her hand.  
-Sophia-  
-I'm Jakes wife-  
-Ex-wife you left me remember.- He put in.  
-He's such a man, I wonder could I borrow him for a dance?-  
  
Sophia was about to turn on her bitch-o-matic when something or someone caught her eye. She turned and looked hard. It was Luis and his brother her, heart stopped.  
  
-Yeah sure knock yourself out. Excuse me.-  
  
Before Jake could say anything she blows past them toward the twins. Unfortunately she caught Luis eye before she got to Lorenzo.  
  
Lorenzo looked up form the Journal, Luis was nervous that night was it because Sophie had gotten so close to him?  
  
Luis grabbed her arm and she had only gotten a glance at Lorenzo. He dragged her into the back where he whispered into his men's ears. He stared at her as if trying to make sure she was really his sister in-law. He got her into the room and handed her over to one of his men and backed out.  
  
-Take care of her.-  
  
They turned to her with a smile and Sophia deck one in the nose breaking it, lifting her dress, she kicked the other in the stomach and another in the balls. All three men hit the ground and she stepped over them and out the door. Jake had push Bella away and was looking for Sophia when she came running out of a private room. He and the guys fallowed her she stopped looked around and ran down the stairs.  
  
She ran out the front doors and looked around as the limo speed past them. She banged on the trunk calling out his name.  
  
-Lorenzo! Professor! Lorenzo!- She was in tears by now.  
  
Lorenzo remembered that night, Luis had told him it was some hysterical women he'd had relations with while Brenda was sick. He regretted it and she lost it, he told her to leave them alone but she fallowed them. Lorenzo watched as the women fell into the arms of a man in a white uniform.  
  
Jake rapped his arms around her and helped her up. Bella came out behind him, she looked as Sophia clinging to him and her tear-filled eyes turn to rage.  
  
-You cannot do this to me-  
-Not now Bella, give me a break I'll call you later-  
-No Jake she's nothing I'm your wife.-  
  
Sophia pulls back in a rage. She thinks about her next move punch this woman out or go after her own husband.  
  
-Do you love him-  
-Yes and I made a terrible mistake-  
-Don't make it again-  
-Sophie-  
-I'm sorry Jake but I have to go after my own husband. I won't make the same mistake-  
-I understand, I'm sorry to. Good luck.-  
  
She walked off into the night.  
  
I came to get you Enzo but it was to late you where gone.  
  
-Luis open this fucking door right now-  
-I have a sick women and a daughter-  
-I don't give a shit where is my husband-  
-Gone you'll never see my brother again-  
-Why are you doing this-  
-Because you're not good enough for him-  
-Because you want to control him and Enzo's letting you-  
-His name is Lorenzo not Enzo not Professor, Lorenzo-  
-I'm talking about happiness and children and you're auguring over a nick name you crazy son of bitch-  
-You'll never see him again-  
-Why because you can't have his life, because you're holding that women hostage and pretending she loves you! You're a sick bastard and if it is the last thing I do I will make you pay for everything you've done.  
  
[tbc] 


	4. Volume 4

Lorenzo sat in the park, while his apartment was in repair with the last two journals in his hands. In reading them he had been enlightened and scared all at once, she'd lied to him but at what cost? She surely didn't prefer the life she was living to the one she had. It was clear she wanted revenge for what happened, for Luis' actions and her boss Harper. In these last Volumes had to be the culmination of that war. She had lost, if she hadn't wouldn't see be in Port Charles right now raising hell? Lorenzo smiled at the thought in these books he gotten to know the other side of his beloved wife and friend.  
  
She would fit in this place so perfectly and into his life even better. The heart ache, he could have spared himself Carly if she was alive. Yet knowing she had to be dead and he would have to destroy who ever the culprit in these journals was, he hope upon hope that somehow his beloved Sophia had pulled off one her big ones.  
  
-Alcazar do you need medical attention?- Sonny said.  
-What for-  
-You smiling like you're on something Faith finally get to you-  
-What do you want Sonny-  
-Carly, we never got finished that conversation yesterday-  
-We're not going to. She got her feeling hurt she's never had trouble telling me. Let her bitch about it.-  
  
Sonny blinked that didn't sound like Alcazar to him.  
  
-Fair enough you want her wrath you can have. About Faith-  
-No interested-  
-You know…- Sonny cell rang and he answered it.  
  
-Where did she go-  
-Out what do you mean out. How did she get out-  
-You don't know? Fine I'll be there.-  
  
Sonny turned around and Lorenzo was gone.  
  
-He's up to something.-  
  
_Did I ever tell you I was adopted? No really Enzo I am, this face you love so much is my mothers and not Carolina's. I wish it was, my parents don't know how they ended up with me they just did and was more the happy for it. So was I, all I know is that wanting to know cost me an extra few years under Harper and that wasn't a pleasant experience.  
_  
-What kind of deal did you make with Alcazar-  
-I don't-- -  
  
She grabbed him by the neck.  
  
-Lying won't be best for you Harper-  
-He threatened to expose me faster then you could get me out from under him you know the game kid.-  
  
She let him go. It was clear Harper was evil and just out for self, she should have killed him. She looked him in they and he shivered.  
  
-Fine fair enough do it again and I'll kill you out right.-  
  
Over the next year she moved up in the ranks. Front lines specialist the women got the job done and the more she did the more Harper lost his power. He needed to control her, he knew about her adoption and approached her.  
  
-You want to know where your family is I can give you that. All you have to do is do things my way-  
-Let something slip through a crack here? A hole there-  
-Yes-  
-Namely Luis and Lorenzo business-  
-You know you'll be making those same deals some day-  
-I pray to god I'm never that desperate to do deal with a toad like Luis Alcazar. Fine Harper for my family it's a deal-  
-Smart girl. Now on to business.-  
  
Course Harper was mistaken to think that Sophia would be made and instant patsy for him when he retired. To bad it was too late for Harper before he found out. Luis had a shipment in pending in the Medderteraian, the ship was checked and okay'd by Sophia but she never signed off on it. When it sank, purely by error on the U.S. governments part an targeting error with one of their weapons systems. Harper realized he was finished, that shipment was his retirement and once it was investigated the questions would be, how long had that very cargo been signed off on.  
  
Then there was Luis, that shipment cost him 12 million dollars and insurance money because somehow the explosions chain reacted taking out three other ships, of his. Lorenzo remember giving Luis the report, somehow they'd managed to split the business in half he had an odd sense of satisfaction at his brother discomfort. Luis would be forced to seek out greener pastures.  
  
Harper was left out in the cold, he was questioned constantly discovering that she had not signed off on any off the mission reports and shipments. Some how they where all signed by him, Harper was forced to stand trial. Sophia was given command of her division, gaining access to Harper connections. This gave her the information on her family which wasn't much, just a hospital.  
  
It was clear that Sophia wasn't done with Luis. Once she found out who Brenda was and her condition, she had the women secretly examined. Then she had her nurse replaced, when Brenda began to ask question about Sonny and Jax, Luis obsession when into overdrive. Sending him to Port Charles and to his death.  
  
_I admit his death by the hand of a lawyer was a surprise. Because I wanted to do it, he slipped by me again after all I did to set him up._  
  
With current situation in the Bush administration Sophia had decided now was the time to retire. That cause more problems Harper was still on trail and pointing fingers. Getting out would take another year.  
  
I tracked the hospital back to my mother and father. Guess what professor I'm a twin too… Now the hard part is finding my twin. I'm sure you wish there where days yours couldn't find you.  
  
Lorenzo laughed some how the sense of foreboding washed over him. She was home free, she had the recourses to find him, plus Harper and Luis where no longer in the way. Why hadn't she found him yet? Her family? Some one knocked on the door, it was Sage.  
  
-The L&B benefit Uncle Lorenzo-  
-Oh give me 20 minutes-  
-What are these-  
-Old Journal Sophie wrote-  
-Aunt Sophia I heard about her. Daddy use to say she was beneath you-  
-He meant beneath him.-  
  
Sage looked at him. Not wanting to change her view of her father.  
  
-They never got along. But she always made me laugh-  
-Not like Carly-  
-Oh no nothing Like Carly. Sophia was a lady, and strong and very beautiful deep eyes you fell into. I found it hard to breathe without her after she…-  
-I'm sorry Daddy always made her sound like the wicked witch of the east. You make your sound like Wonder Women.-  
  
Lorenzo smiled.  
  
They walked into Carly's club and Lorenzo made a be line for the bar. Carly headed him off.  
  
-I think you owe me an apology-  
-Your not getting one so let it go-  
-Lorenzo I thought-  
-I came to my sense.-  
  
They where interrupted by yelling. Sonny was having it out with a women dress in white with real red rose in her hair.  
  
-God that women.-  
  
Carly went over to the table and it quite. The Corinthos family were having huddle when Faith stepped in front of him.  
  
-What-  
-So hostile. I thought you like to know, there a new Corinthos target walking around. Believe it or not Sonny has a twin a real bitch from the way Carly goes on.-  
  
At the words twin and bitch Lorenzo got up and head toward Sonny's table. The woman in white was in a heated discussion with Sonny and family, finally walking away he got a look at her face in shock.  
  
-Sophia?-  
  
[tbc]  
  
AN: That's it, believe me that's it, no more. So deal with it. Nah Nah! The Author. 


End file.
